Electronic devices, especially semiconductor devices and integrated circuits (ICs), often include multiple, separate semiconductor-based components fabricated on the same semiconductor substrate or die. The components usually operate independently from one another. Consequently, it can be desirable to provide electrical isolation between the various components that are fabricated upon the same substrate. In conventional devices, dielectric-lined trenches are often used for lateral isolation due to their superior isolation properties and small area-consumption, while junction isolation is utilized for vertical isolation. As the operating voltage and component density (components per unit area) on the substrate increase, however, it often becomes difficult to maintain the desired isolation breakdown voltage. Additionally, there can be a tendency for the distribution of breakdown voltages observed across a die or wafer to widen with increased packing density of semiconductor components, which can lead to lower manufacturing yields.